


Brothers

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Duro being playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! The lovely Brinchen86 invited me to write some shorts for her series World of the Winged Ones! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Thank you to my prereader, DelphiusFanfic. She is my rockstar!
> 
> I do not own Spartacus.

Night had fallen over the mountain, bringing with it a cooler than normal breeze. Nasir stood against one of the pillars at the entrance of the tower, his wings folded over his shoulders for warmth. Most of the other rebels were huddled around fires in the yard, sharing drink and song. Nasir had no mind for such activities.

 

Nasir’s solitude was interrupted by the appearance of Duro, his ever present smile on display. He nudged Nasir’s arm.

 

“It seems odd that my brother is not attached to your hip this night,” Duro commented with raised brow. Nasir snorted.

 

“He holds conference with Spartacus regarding our next plans.”

 

“Ah, yes!” Duro exclaimed, looking away from the shorter man to observe the crowd below. “That is something I very much look forward to!” He noticed Nasir only favored him with a concerned half smile. “Is that something you do not wish for?”

 

“Oh no,” Nasir was quick to say. “I wish for everything the rest of us wish for.”

 

Duro sighed. “Yes. Freedom. You are not completely acquainted with the notion yet.” His gaze moved back to Nasir, who was staring at his feet.

 

“No, but it is a feeling I grow more accustomed to every passing day,” Nasir replied. 

 

“My affections aid in the matter, I hope,” Agron said, sauntering out looking larger than life from the entrance of the temple.

 

***

 

He grinned at the two men he loved the most in this world and wrapped his arms around Nasir’s shoulders. He felt the cold skin of his lover and folded his wings around them both then laid a gentle kiss on Nasir’s neck before standing at his full height and regarding his brother.

 

“What falsehoods have you been speaking in Nasir’s ear this night, brother?” Agron asked, a crooked smile revealing a dimple.

 

Duro rolled his eyes. “I do not speak falsehoods.”

 

Agron’s boisterous laugh echoed through the courtyard. “Shall I ask Gannicus if you speak truth?”

 

Duro’s face reddened. 

 

“I thought not,” Agron said firmly.

 

Nasir, who had been watching the brothers with rapt attention, could hide his curiosity no longer.  “Pray tell, what brings Gannicus into discussion?” he asked, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth. His eyes flicked to the man of subject, who was standing near Donar and swaying on his feet.

 

“Before you were liberated,” Agron told Nasir, “Duro accepted drink from Gannicus and the two became so involved in discussion Duro did not realize how much wine he had consumed.”

 

Nasir glanced at Duro, whose face was as red as the apples they had shared at morning meal that very day.

 

“I do not know nature of discussion between the two, but it ended with Duro embracing Gannicus and kissing him rather heartily,” Agron finished.

 

Nasir dissolved into a fit of laughter so loud, it gained the attention of some of the others, including Gannicus. The man himself walked drunkenly up to Agron, Nasir, and Duro, a wide grin on his handsome face.

 

“Brothers!” he called loudly. “It seems the celebration resides with you three!”

 

Agron moved his wings from around his lover and folded them at his back. 

 

“Nasir and I were just taking our leave,” he told Gannicus while giving Duro a wide smile and wink. Nasir couldn’t help himself. Once more, he burst into laughter.

 

Agron hurriedly led his lover into the temple, where the two barred themselves in their room and laughed over Duro’s fate with Gannicus.

  
Duro, however, stood awkwardly next to the man he had drunkenly kissed and wished for sleep to finally claim the man. All the while, he cursed the two men who abandoned him in favor of their bed. He vowed there would be retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Penny


End file.
